DNA replication in Bacillus subtilis is analyzed with special emphasis in the following subjects: 1. Role of ATP in ATP-dependent DNase. 2. Genetic mapping of B-group DNA initiation mutants and the biochemistry of their phenotype. 3. Isolation and characterization of the replication origin.